


Last Christmas

by TabrisXX



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Anime/Manga Fusion, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Deception, Español | Spanish, Falling In Love, Karl Nagisa, Karl and Qworu are brothers, Kaworu plays the piano, Kawoshin Xmas, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nagisa Kaworu Manga, Nagisa Kaworu Rebuild, Neon Genesis Evangelion Manga, One-Sided Attraction, Qworu Nagisa, Rei is Shinji's sister, Shinji loves Qworu, Songfic, Twins
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: "La navidad pasada te di mi corazón pero justo el día después, tú lo regalaste. Este año, para ahorrarme las lágrimas, se lo daré a alguien especial."Un pequeño songfic navideño inspirado en la canción "Last Christmas" (1984) del extinto dúo "Wham!"---Kaworu Nagisa (versiones Manga y Rebuild) x Shinji Ikari.





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> En este AU: Karl (Manga Kaworu) y Qworu (Rebuild Kaworu) son hermanos gemelos.

Todo este año me pasé evadiendo la situación y poniendo excusas para no estar presente en aquellos momentos, creo muchas de esas disculpas fueron bastante tontas y no sé si ellos se las creyeron en verdad. ¡Vaya! Un año entero inventando justificaciones para ausentarme en todas esas ocasiones que sabía que él vendría a nuestra casa. 

Sí, hoy admito que estuve huyendo cobardemente, no me lo quería encontrar, no deseaba coincidir de nuevo con él por ningún motivo. Me refiero a Shinji Ikari, el chico al que amo y que sin saberlo, me rompió el corazón la última navidad.

Shinji es novio de Kaworu, mi hermano gemelo. La relación de ellos inició hace un año, poco antes de esa dichosa festividad y yo sin saberlo, fui a poner mis ojos en él como producto de la más jodida casualidad. Me enamoré de ese chico por completo esa misma tarde en la que apareció de improviso delante de mí, en aquel parque nevado por el yo que me encontraba caminando cuando emprendía el regreso a casa antes que oscureciera.

Él había llevado a su pequeña hermana a ese mismo parque y se encontraba huyendo de ella y también de otra niña pelirroja que lo perseguían y le lanzaban bolas de nieve. Lo vi corriendo en mi dirección mientras les gritaba que se detuvieran pero ellas no le hicieron caso. Acabó chocando conmigo y afortunadamente lo pude sostener a tiempo, tomándolo de su abrigo, o sino hubiéramos caímos juntos al piso.

—Lo siento -se disculpó y levantó la mirada hacia mí-

Ambas niñas se marcharon hacia otra parte corriendo y riendo por su travesura. Cuando volví la vista y me fijé en él, caí rendido por completo, yo no creía en el amor a primera vista hasta que lo encontré. Era tan hermoso y adorable. Sus cabellos castaños estaban casi todos mojados debido a toda la nieve que esas dos traviesas le lanzaron, sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente ruborizadas y sus labios entreabiertos me incitaban a romper toda la distancia entre nosotros para besarlos.

—No sabía que te encontraría aquí hoy -pronunció- Traje a Rei y a Asuka para que jueguen aquí un momento pero ya al rato volveremos a casa. Mamá quiere que estemos a tiempo para la cena de navidad.

Me quedé confundido con las explicaciones que me brindaba. Pero él me veía, me sonreía y me hablaba como si me conociera ya de antes, como si le resultara familiar. No me atreví a decirle nada que pudiera contradecirlo, no me animé a decirle que se estaba confundiendo alguien más y tampoco imaginé que él estaba pensando que yo era su novio.

—¿Quieres que salgamos mañana? -preguntó con entusiasmo- Podemos ir al centro comercial o quizás a patinar.

—Claro -respondí contento, ni siquiera sabía su nombre y ya me había ganado una cita con ese chico, pensé que debía ser mi día de suerte-

—Bien. Te llamaré más tarde, luego de medianoche para saludarte a ti y tus padres -aseveró- Espero no molestar.

—Para nada. Puedes llamarme cuando gustes.

Entonces sentí sus brazos rodeándome, estrechándome contra su delgado cuerpo cubierto por un gran abrigo. Me sentí encantado con su cercanía y con el delicioso aroma a chocolate caliente que de seguro estuvo bebiendo antes. Mi corazón palpitaba emocionado y lo abracé también, nunca me había sentido tan contento como en ese momento.

—¡Shinji idiota, ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde! -la niña pelirroja le gritó a cierta distancia-

—¿Por qué siempre tiene que llamarme así en medio de la gente? -resopló con fastidio, yo quise reír al verlo haciendo una cara graciosa pero me contuve, fue así que supe su nombre-

—Shinji -murmuré-

—¿Uh? -al escucharme, se volvió hacia mí y nuestras miradas se encontraron en ese maravilloso instante, las luces navideñas parecían iluminarnos solo a nosotros pero nadie se fijaba en que éramos un par de hombres en actitud cariñosa en medio del parque, quizás porque todos estaban inmiscuidos en lo suyo nada más-

Me sentía tan enamorado que decidí tomar lo que consideraría como el mejor regalo de navidad que recibí hasta entonces. Mis manos se posaron en sus mejillas y entonces sin dudarlo, me acerqué a besar sus labios. No sabía cómo él iría a reaccionar pero tampoco me importó mucho que digamos.

Fue un beso tierno, cálido, cargado de afecto y amor. Quise así transmitirle de ese modo mis sentimientos más profundos, por más que lo acababa de conocer, por más que él no supiera mi nombre, por más que yo no era la persona que él creía. Igual quería que supiera lo que despertó en mí. Shinji me correspondió y con eso me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Pero esa fue una felicidad tan intensa como efímera.

—¡¡¡Shinji!!! -el grito de su hermanita interrumpió nuestro momento, tuvimos que separarnos de inmediato y fingir que no había pasado nada, lo observé un tanto apenado y sonrojado, no me dijo nada en absoluto sobre eso-

—Ya voy, Rei -le contestó para luego volver la vista hacia mí por unos segundos- Debo irme. Te hablo después.

Luego de eso, Shinji se fue y yo me sentí como un adolescente que experimentaba su primer amor. Me quedé en el aire, sintiendo esas famosas mariposas en el estómago y con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en mis labios.

—¡Hey, pero no tienes mi número! -le grité agitando la mano, intenté seguirlo pero acabé perdiéndole de vista- ¡Mi nombre es Karl!

\---

Volví a casa todo feliz y sonriente, era como si estuviera en las nubes. No me importaron los regaños de mi madre por haber llegado hasta recién y mi padre no tardó en darse cuenta que algo me ocurría pues no era normal que estuviera de ese modo, tan entusiasmado e incluso tarareando villancicos.

Kaworu solía molestarme tratándome de "Grinch" porque no celebraba la navidad con el mismo fervor e interés que él lo hacía pero por primera vez, ahora me sentía distinto respecto a esas celebraciones. Supuse eso era tener el dichoso espíritu navideño y así estuve durante varias horas hasta que Kaworu se acercó a preguntarme al respecto.

—¿Se puede saber por qué mi hermano está tan contento?

—¡Sí qué eres curioso y entrometido! -repliqué en tono de broma aunque en realidad moría de ganas por platicarle todos los pormenores de lo que me pasó esa tarde-

—Es que pareces colegial enamorado. ¡Mírate nada más! -exclamó- Hasta estás entonando canciones navideñas. Me arriesgaría a decir que viniste de tener una cita.

—Algo así -contesté desviando la mirada, no me atrevía a verlo porque me sonrojaba horriblemente- Hoy conocí al amor de mi vida.

—¡Vaya! ¡Esa si que es una gran noticia! -expresó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía, en verdad quería sacarme más información pero no me iba a atrever a decirle que estaba así por un chico que apenas conocí esa tarde y que por alguna razón extraña se había comportado cariñoso conmigo- ¿Y cómo se llama?

—No me preguntes más, lo vas a saber todo en su debido momento.

Todo estaba muy bien para mí hasta que luego de la copiosa cena, del brindis y de las felicitaciones de medianoche en familia, el celular de Kaworu comenzó a sonar y se puso de pie para marcharse hacia otra parte a atender la llamada. Por su sonrisa, me dí cuenta de que se trataba de alguien especial para él.

—¿Y a ese qué le pasa? -dije en voz alta mientras mis padres y yo lo veíamos irse-

—¡Dios, Karl! -exclamó mi madre- Si hubieras estado aquí más temprano, te hubieras enterado de todo con detalles. Tu hermano

oficializó su noviazgo con un lindo joven al que conoció en su último concierto.

—¡Cuándo no! Kaworu seduciendo a sus fans -no me sorprendían esos amoríos ocasionales de mi hermano con sus admiradores-

—Nada de eso -reiteró ella- Esta vez es algo completamente serio, con decirte que hasta lo piensa traer para la cena de año nuevo para presentárnoslo.

—No lo voy a creer hasta que lo vea.

—Se llama Shinji Ikari -añadió mi padre- No lo conozco pero de tanto que habla de ese chico es como si lo conociera de hace años.

—¿¡Shinji!? -exclamé sorprendido, casi se me resbaló la copa con champagne a medio beber que tenía en la mano-

—Sí, así se llama tu cuñado, Karl -secundó mi madre de nueva cuenta- Le diré a Kaworu que te enseñe una foto del chico en cuanto regrese al rato.

—Eso si regresa, suele ponerse a hablar por horas cuando lo llama ese joven.

Por alguna razón, sentí que se me revolvía el estómago y mi sonrisa se borró sin motivo aparente. Tenía un presentimiento que no me agradaba para nada y lo peor fue que no tardaría demasiado en descubrirlo. Kaworu regresó con una expresión que evidenciaba su felicidad extrema.

—Shinji les manda saludos a todos -comentó y volvió a sentarse en el sofá que ocupaba antes- Tuvo que colgar porque su hermana le insistió a que fuera por el pastel y a tomar fotos. Me da la impresión de que esa niña es un poco celosa por su hermano.

—Por lo que me has contado, también lo creo -respondió mi madre- ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

—Rei -confirmó Kaworu-

Escuchar eso había sido como recibir un baldazo de agua helada en la cara. Sentí una sensación temor inexplicable y un vacío en el pecho que me provocó una molestia fugaz.

—Muéstrale a Karl algunas fotos de tu novio -indicó mi padre- Estuvo ausente cuando nos hiciste el anuncio pero de igual modo ahora lo quiere conocer.

—Claro -contestó él y tomó su celular, buscó en su galería de imágenes y sentí ganas de gritarle que no quería ver nada pero mi voz sencillamente no salió-

Pasó el teléfono móvil a mi padre para que este a su vez me lo acercara. Con dificultad lo tomé y por unos segundos me rehusé a ver la pantalla hasta que no pude seguir en lo mismo y bajé los ojos para confirmar mi horrible sospecha. ¡¡¡Era el mismo chico que vi en la tarde y al que besé en el parque!!!

Suspiré con pesadez e intenté mostrar indiferencia aunque por dentro me sentía herido y decepcionado. Más aún porque veía a Shinji en esas fotos abrazando a mi hermano gemelo y sonriendo de manera tan dulce y genuina, se veía tan alegre que mi corazón se sintió conmovido con eso. No fui capaz de decir una sola palabra más y rato después, me largué a mi habitación con la excusa de que ya tenía sueño pero en lugar de eso, me encerré y lloré el resto de esa noche. Lo que parecía sería la navidad más genial de mi vida, acabó siendo la más amarga.

\---

Kaworu llevó a Shinji a la cena de año nuevo en aquella ocasión y lo presentó a mis padres como su pareja. Yo conseguí que unos amigos me invitaran a pasar esa ocasión lejos de casa, me sumé a ellos a un corto viaje. Mi madre me dijo que era una descortesía de mi parte pero no presté atención a sus quejas, simplemente hice mi equipaje y me fui.

Luego mi padre me contó que la pasaron muy bien, que la cena estuvo deliciosa y que Kaworu los deleitó con unas hermosas sinfonías en piano. Mi hermano se lució tocando para Shinji el clásico de Wagner _"Das Rheingold: Entry of the Gods into Valhalla"_ y lo veía maravillado, con los ojos a punto de echar lágrimas de emoción ante la perfecta interpretación de esa pieza romántica. En síntesis, una velada increíble en la que nadie notó mi presencia.

Los meses posteriores fueron más complicados de lo que pensé, huyendo una otra vez de un posible encuentro cara a cara con Shinji Ikari, totalmente enamorado de él a lo lejos, llegando incluso a verlo con mi hermano cuando paseaban juntos por ahí tomados de la mano. Los notaba viéndose con amor y deseo, sonriéndose con complicidad, como si fueran el uno para el otro mientras yo no podía sentirme más miserable y corroído por el dolor y la angustia que aquel tormentoso silencio provocaba.

Y ahora, llegando una nueva navidad las cosas están exactamente iguales. Pero cuando supe que mi hermano lo traería para la cena me entró una desesperación indescriptible. Porque conozco muy bien a Kaworu y sé que aprovechará esa ocasión para insinuar un compromiso con Shinji.

No dí explicaciones a nadie, bueno, escribí una nota a mi madre y se la dejé en mi cama. Luego de eso simplemente hice mi equipaje y ahora estoy esperando un vuelo que sale enseguida. Decidí marcharme a otra parte a pasar estas fiestas de fin de año, quizás regrese cuando me encuentre listo pero todo lo que ahora deseo es irme lejos, tal vez por ahí encuentre a alguien que me ayude a olvidar a Shinji, alguien a quien pueda entregar mi destrozado corazón para que lo restaure o bien, para que lo termine de destruir de una vez.

—Espero que Kaworu te dé la felicidad que mereces, Shinji -mis palabras sinceras no coincidían con mi falsa sonrisa en ese momento- Quizás la siguiente navidad me atreva a estar junto a ti en el mismo lugar sin temor alguno.

**FIN**


End file.
